Melody Jones
'Melody Jones '''is Geoff Campbell's ex-girlfriend. Storylines Annie Campbell arranges to set Melody up on a date with her brother, Geoff. Melody and Geoff get along but she is hurt when she overhears him telling Annie she is not as pretty as other girls. She ignores Geoff's apologies at first but accepts them in the end. They eventually begin dating but Melody worries that her mother, Christine will not approve. Christine finds out and tries to split them up. Melody finds herself at odds with Christine over ''Spring Awakening when she reads a copy of the play intended for the senior half of the school. After Christine causes consternation over the book at a Parents and Carers meeting, Melody is left horrified and snaps at her mother when she begins chastising her teach Miles. She is then enrolled at a Catholic College in Yabbie Creek much to her to horror. Things are made worse when Christine takes out an AVO against Geoff to prevent him from seeing Melody. Nicole Franklin throws a party while her father, Roman Harris is away and Melody attends in order to see Geoff, who is reluctant due to his order. He later ends the relationship and leaves her distraught. Melody hides in Nicole's room and Axel Hay finds her. Axel attempts to rape her but she is able to fight him off. She runs home to find Christine waiting and does not disclose the events of the night. After a visit from Axel, Melody breaks down and confesses the truth to Christine. She is then hospitalized. Melody is next seen in the same clinic as Aden Jefferies. She begins seeing visions of Axel, despite him dying in a motorcycle accident. She is later discharged and horrified when she learns Geoff is now with Nicole and schemes to win him back. Melody tries to seduce Geoff at a Halloween party by kissing him which Nicole witnesses. Nicole, angry reveals that she had slept with Geoff, leaving Melody saddened. Melody then goes through an identity crisis and works on a new look which impresses troublemaker Matthew Lyons. She begins hanging around with Matthew and falls into bad ways and they both get high on Marijuana. On the day of the formal, Melody sneaks out despite being grounded by Miles. After another Marijuana episode, Melody freaks out and leaves. Annie, Jai Fernandez and Kane Phillips look for her. Kane swerves to avoid Melody who is seen walking in the middle of the road and crashes into the building where the formal is held. A fire starts and escape is almost impossible due to Melody locking the door. Eventually, she admits her behaviour to Miles and Bartlett tells her she is no longer welcome at school. Melody, ashamed and distraught, packs up her belongings and heads to Melbourne where she stays in a shelter overnight. When she wakes up, she realises her bag containing her clothing and cash has been stolen. Melody then tries her luck on the street and meets Archie Maddock, who befriends her and offers her some food but she kinds refuses it. She then finds herself in a confrontation with a girl named Kayla who has stolen her clothes. Archie saves her and they begin spending time with each other. They become involved in a wallet snatching scenario with a local gang, who eventually catch Archie and beat him up. Miles Copeland and Charlie Buckton find Archie who tells them Melody is safe but is not with him. Miles thanks Archie and gives him some money. Miles finds Melody at a local Cathedral and convinces Melody to return home. Christine reappears in Melody's life and tries to get her to come back home. Christine makes an offer for Melody to join her and her grandmother, Audrey Long in New Zealand. Audrey later dies after suffering a stroke. Melody then realises Christine has changed for the better and decides to give her a second chance, leaving with her.Jones, Melody Category:Past Characters Category:Shandi Palmer Category:Ruby Braxton